1. Reference to Copending Application
This is a continuation in part application of copending application Ser. No. 382,538, now U.S. Pat. No.3,899,916 filed July 25, 1973 which is a continuation in part of application Ser. No. 811,168 filed Mar. 27, 1969, now abandoned.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved apparatus and systems for testing and diagnosing faults in wheeled, land vehicle brake systems. The invention particularly relates to a computer controlled or automatic brake analyzer system to provide a rapid and reliable analysis of vehicle brakes for purposes of safety and to facilitate repair of defective components.
The present invention is of great importance and practical value because faulty or inadequate vehicle brakes are one of the significant contributing causes to the ever increasing number of automobile accidents. It is well known that brake malfunctions caused by neglect, rather than poor brake design, are vehicle brakes. Furthermore, in a majority of instances, the neglect of vehicle brakes is not intentional. Rather, the owner simply is not aware of the existence of potentially hazardous conditions.
It is frightening to discover that faulty vehicle brakes frequenty respond normally under average driving conditions. Consequently, the driver is lulled into a sense of false security concerning the adequacy of his brakes, and, therefore does not have them inspected, and is completely surprised when a malfunction occurs during emergency deceleration or sudden stops. It is perhaps more unfortunate that a significant number of potentially hazardous, but easily repairable, brake malfunctions are not discovered during routine inspection solely because prior existing inspection methods and equipment do not expose them.